My Friend, Always
by dancingdiva0501
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends since 3rd grade. But what will happen when Edward sparks an intrest in Bella?


"Alice? ALICE!" What in the world could be taking her so long? "ALICE! We're supposed to meet Bella at the theater in 15 minutes!" That got her going. "OHMYGOSH! LET'S GO!" she screamed. "WE STILL HAVE TO GET CANDY AND POPCORN!" "Alice," I said as calmly as I could, "We're standing 2 feet away from eachother. There is no need to yell." "Sorry. I'm just so excited! Wait! Your still going with the plan, right?" she narrowed her eyes as the took in my expression.  
"I dunno, Alice. She might say no. It'd ruin our friendship." I mumbled.  
She grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me until I looked at her. "NO. WAY. You are NOT going to bail out of this!" she said while scowling at me.  
"But Aliiiice!" I groaned.  
"NO! Your going through with the plan, and that's final!" "Okay! Jeez Alice. Who knew someone so little could yell so loud." I grumbled.  
"I heard that, Edward." she said as she skipped to the car.  
I took in 3 deep breaths, and walked to the mirror to make sure my outfit was ok. Wow. I'm checking my outfit? I must be nervous. Yeah. I'm nervous. VERY nervous.  
I can't believe what I'm about to do. I, Edward Cullen, am about to ask Bella Swan to be my girlfriend. Bella Swan. My best friend in the whole world. Ugh. What am I getting myself into?

"EDWARD! LET'S GOOOOOO!" Alice screamed, breaking me out of my little worry session. I think Alice is as nervous as me. She's going on her first date with Jasper Hale, her new boyfriend. AKA one of my best friends. But not as close as Bella. The best friend that I'm about to ask out. Oh jeez. I can not believe I'm about to do this. I guess it's better than hiding it any longer.  
I've liked Bella for about 3 years, but haven't worked up the courage to ask her out. So, Alice decided to help me out by making us go on a 'double date' as she called it. I have no idea how it could be called a double date if one of the people attending has no idea they are on a date. Ugh. I can't do this. "Alice, I can't do this." I said. "Oh yes you can! You are not bailing out"  
She said as she dragged me to the car.

As we got closer to the theater, my heart started beating faster and faster. Breathe, Edward. Breathe. I started scanning the parking lot, hoping we got here before Bella. After scanning the parking lot about 7 times, I finally convinced myself she wasn't here. Ugh! Why am I so nervous? I've been to the movies millions of times with Bella! We've even gone alone, just the 2 of us. But those other million times I wasn't planning to ask her to be my girlfriend. Oh. Great. Now my hands are getting all sweaty. Ok, I'll go into the bathroom first thing to try and calm myself down.

As I walked into the bathroom, I was considering hiding in there until the movie was over. No, that wouldn't work. Alice would send Jasper in for me. Why am I getting so nervous?! Bella is my best friend, surely she'd forgive me if she said no....

After getting myself under control, I made my way out to the candy/popcorn stand. Oh. My. Gosh. There she is. The most beautiful person on the face of the earth. As she payed for her Skittles, her favorite movie candy, and the large popcorn that we always get to share, she turned to me and waved. When I realized I was smiling like a fool and had stopped right in my tracks,  
I blushed and looked down at the floor while resuming walking. "Hey, Bells." I said as I put my arm over her shoulder. "Hey, Edward. Something wrong?" she said after kissing me on the cheek.  
"Nah. Just... erm... tired." I mumbled while trying to fake a yawm. "Yeah, right Edward. I know you better than that. But, I'm gonna let it go this time because I really wanna see this movie"  
She said as she handed me the popcorn, and started walking towards theater number 14.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Edward?" Bella whispered in my ear. "Yeah?" "I'm kinda cold. Can I sit with you?" She shivered, and I nodded my head. When her hand touched mine as she was climbing into my lap, it burned like I had just touched fire, but it was a good burn. This was the perfect time to ask her, but I was just so nervous. Finally, I gained the courage to do it. "Bella?" "Yeah?" "Erm... uh... I know we've been friends for a long ti-" I was cut off as Bella screamed, along with half of the other people in the theater. Oh. I guess I hadn't noticed what was going on in the movie. "You ok, Bells?" "Yeah. That just caught me off guard"  
She mumbled as she grabbed a handful of popcorn.

I took in a deep breath, trying to build up the courage once again. "Bella?" "Yep?" "Uh... about what I was saying earlier. We've been friends for a long time, since 3rd grade. I... uh.  
wow, this is going to sound weird." I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. "Would you be my girlfriend?" I heard her take in a sharp breath, but I was too afraid to see the expression on her face. "Edwa- uh-" She stopped mumbling, and I STILL had my eyes closed. Then, she did something I never expected her to do. She kissed me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me.  
My heart was beating uncontrollably, and as her lips touched mine, I felt a jolt of electricity. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and broke the kiss. "Bel...la. Uh... erm... wow." I managed to choke out. She started giggling, and I was slightly confused. "So... is that a yes?" I asked as I bit my bottom lip. "Edward! Of course!" She squeaked, and kissed me again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning, wishing I had stayed asleep. I had the most wonderful dream. Bella and I, sitting in the movie theater. I asked her to be my girlfriend, she said yes, and she kissed me.  
Wow. Just wow. Oh how I wished it had been real. I rolled over in bed, and felt my cell phone under my face. I picked it up and looked to see what time it was, but instead I saw I had a new text message. Oh great. It was from Bella. What a way to brighten my mood after that dream. I read the message and I think I stopped breathing. It said: Edward, I had a wonderful time last night. See you tonight? Love you, Bella xoxo" I didn't start breathing again until my phone started playing Bella's ringtone started playing. I thought it was a perfect ringtone. Crush by David Artchuleta.  
The lyrics are perfect.

Do you ever think When your all alone All that we could be Where this thing could go Am I crazy or fallin in love Or is this really just another crush Do you catch a breath When I look at you Are you holdin back Like the way I do Cause I'm tryin and tryin to walk away But I know this crush ain't goin away-ay-ay-ay-ay

"Hello? Edward? Are you ok?" Whoops! I forgot I had answered the phone! "Oh! Sorry! Yeah, I'm here." I mumbled, slightly embarassed. "Okay.... Did you get my text?" She asked. "Oh. Yeah, I was just texting you back when you called. Where do you wanna go tonight?" I asked, hoping she still wanted to go out. She was quiet for a few seconds, and that made me a little nervous. I started messing with one of the buttons on my shirt, waiting for her to respond. "I dunno. You pick." It sounded like she had been smiling. "Okay. I'll surprise you then." I said while grinning from ear to ear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
